Growing Pains
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: Every girl goes through the awkward phase of growing up, Rose Weasley is no different.


Author's Note: I will be tackling the **Harry Potter Chapter Competition**. I am determined to make it through it. I was stuck between the Marauder's Era or the Next Generation Era.

Disclaimer: You recognize it, I don't own it.

Chapter for Competition:

The Boy Who Lived -Write about the start of something. Alternatively, write about Harry Potter.

/

**Chapter: Just The Start**

Rose glared at herself through the mirror. Things had certainly changed during the Summer. According to her mother, she had finally grown into her curves. As if that conversation hadn't been awkward enough already, Hugo had to hear it. He spent the rest of the night teasing her.

She was going to be fourteen soon, entering her Fourth Year at Hogwarts. It wasn't as if she had just become a teenager, it was just that she had never really looked like one. Rose had had her mother's thin lithe figure. If only she could get it back.

The Chudley Cannon's shirt her father had bought her at the first Quidditch Game she ever saw, no longer fit her. At age five, she used it as a floor length ball gown. It was huge. At age ten, it was a comfy oversized T-shirt. At age thirteen, it had fit perfectly. Roomy in the sides, but perfectly able to wear it in public.

That wasn't the case anymore.

It was too tight now across the chest. It made her look even more endowed than she already was. It made her want to cry. This had been her favorite T-shirt, one of her most prized possessions. The shirt was one of the memories she would always cherish of her dad.

The fact it didn't fit because of her chest, just defiled the shirt even more.

What would she do when school started? Rose knew even the most troublesome sighted would be able to see her latest development. According to Roxanne, people in space could see her latest development. How could this have happened?

"Rose! Are you staring at yourself in the mirror again?" Her mum shouted from the other side of the bathroom door.

Rose sighed. In any Weasley home, there was little chance of having a quiet moment to yourself.

"No mum," Rose called back.

Her mum had already spent too much time attempting to comfort her daughter. Rose could only hear the "it's a natural thing, sweetie" so many times before it became redundant. The woman had obviously never gone through such a random change when she was a teenager.

"Hurry then. I really need to pee!" Mrs. Ronald Weasley screamed.

Rose bit her lip in slight amusement. Much to her mum's horror, she had become pregnant with her third child. An eleven year age difference between the unborn child and Hugo, only made matters worse. Her parents were out of practice, and apparently so was her mum's bladder.

Glaring one last time at the mirror, Rose whirled away from it. Maybe in the middle of the night she could come back. At least then everyone should be asleep.

When she opened the door, her mother basically pushed her aside in a flurry of bushy hair. Rose stumbled into the hall just as the door slammed.

"Thanks sweetie!" Her mum shouted to her.

Rose rolled her eyes. Only her mum could make being able to use the bathroom sound like being given a million galleons. Chucking a little, she decided to go outside and see what Hugo and her dad were up to.

The Weasley house, well one she lived in, was only a few miles from the burrow. Her parents had both wanted a large yard for their future children and had taken residence a few miles from a muggle village as well. In Rose's opinion it was perfect, she could use her broom without being seen and still have muggle friends.

Summer was still at a high in temperature, meaning that the moment she opened the door to go outside she got hit by a blast of heated air. Her nose wrinkled in distaste. She hated the heat. None the less, she closed the door behind her and trekked into the yard.

It wasn't hard to find her dad and brother. She could hear the argument the moment she walked outside. Once she walked to the side of the house, she was actually able to see it in action.

"Hugo please just get on the broom," her dad begged.

"No," Hugo said simply.

Rose covered her mouth, to stop them from hearing her laughter. The broom argument had been going on since Hugo was five. It was probably one of the most painful experiences of dad's life. His son, was scared of heights.

"Can I go read now?" Hugo looked up at their dad innocently.

That did it. Rose couldn't stop the laughter bubbling out of her. It was just too funny. While she usually hated stereotypes, there a few that even she couldn't deny. Hugo was a momma's boy through and through.

Both father and son turned to look at her, each with a look of displeasure.

"What are you laughing at? Miss I grew into my curves!" Hugo teased her.

Rose's face turned the iconic shade of Weasley red. She was still wearing the Chudley Cannon shirt, so the words were hard to ignore. It was hard to be oblivious to the truth.

Her dad on the other hand just stared at her mouth open. Rose was confused about why he looked so horrified. It wasn't like this was the first time she had caught his feeble attempts to get Hugo on a broom. She had never once told her mum about it either, that was what Hugo usually did.

"Rose! What are you wearing?!" Her dad sputtered.

Rose looked down in confusion. He knew this was the Chudley Cannon shirt he got her and then she only had on a pair of shorts. What was the problem?

"A shirt and a pair of shorts?" Rose replied. It sounded like more of a question than a definite answer.

"Go back inside and change right now!" Her dad demanded.

Hugo was now laughing at her. Rose was completely shocked. Why the bloody hell did she have to change? It wasn't like she was wearing anything inappropriate! It was a nine year old t-shirt and shorts.

"Why!?" Rose shouted shrilly.

"Change! Now!" Her dad almost roared.

Rose recoiled as if slapped. Her dad had never shouted at her like that. She was the complete stereotype of a daddy's girl. She was his pride and joy! For the past almost fourteen years, her mum had been the only one to scream at her.

Tears rushed forward before she could stop them. She hadn't done anything and he had yelled at her. Without another word, she ran back towards the house with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rose!" Both Hugo and dad shouted after her.

She ignored them and bounded up the steps to the front door. It opened just as she reached the porch, her mother standing in the doorway with a tray full of lemonade glasses. Rose ran into it, causing the tray to fall to the floor. Lemonade splattered, glass erupted, and metal clanged against the floor.

"Oh my!" Her mum gasped.

Rose looked from her mum to the mess on the floor and cried harder. What was wrong with her? She couldn't do anything right, could she? All she managed to do was mess things up with both her parents.

"I'm sorry!" Rose wailed before rushing past and heading to her room.

The door to her bedroom was slammed behind her. With another dramatic wail, she flung herself on her bed. Her hands curled into the comforter, as she cried. This day just got worse and worse.

"Rose? Sweetie?" Her mum knocked on the bedroom door.

"Go away! I'm sorry, okay? Just leave me alone!" Rose sobbed.

"Rosie, I'm sorry I yelled at you," her dad joined her mum in knocking.

Rose didn't reply, just curling up on her bed. Today just wasn't her day. Maybe it just wasn't her Summer if she wanted to be specific.

"What did you do to her?!" She could hear her mum ask her dad shrilly.

"Nothing! It was just that...didn't you see what she was wearing? What happened to my little girl?" Her dad protested.

"She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts Ronald, hardly anything inappropriate," her mum retorted.

Rose wished they would have their argument somewhere that wasn't right outside her door. Was it a Weasley family requirement that you couldn't be alone? That was all she wanted right now, to be left alone.

"They never fit her like that! You don't know how boys think, I do! I couldn't let her walk around like that!" Her dad continued to rant.

"She was bound to grow up eventually! What did you think she would just stay frozen at the age of six?!" Her mum moaned.

"Could we have done that?" Her dad asked after a moments pause.

"Ron!" Her mum shrilled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that this is just the start! Once she goes to Hogwarts forget it! I'm going to have to start using unforgivables on any boy who tries to come near her," dad moaned this time.

Rose felt a smile fight it's way on her face. Her dad was always the over dramatic one between the two of her parents. It was a trait that got passed on to her, hence the dramatic wails earlier.

"It's barely fourth year," mum replied. Rose could imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Only fourth year? Weren't you sneaking around with Krum during fourth year?" Dad grumbled.

"Ronald Weasley must you bring him up! We are discussing our daughter! You are such a -"

Rose put her dad out of his misery, and she opened the door to reveal her mum with her hands around her dad's neck. Mock strangling, one of the truest form of her parents love for each other.

"Rose," her dad croaked when he caught side of her.

Her mum instantly dropped her hands from her dad's neck to her pregnant belly. Going from could be murderer to docile mother within seconds.

"Sweetie, will you tell us what was wrong?" Mum questioned.

"It was nothing, mum. I was just having a bad day is all," Rose replied.

If she told her mum exactly why she had been upset, it wouldn't do much. At the end of the day she would just have to accept that things were changing for her. They would probably continue to change for her. Like her dad said, this was only the start of it all.

/

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this. I hope you continue to read this story. I mainly hope to finish this by the competition's deadline. I am a determined person though.

Remember to review, favorite, and follow!


End file.
